


Set me free

by Rowena4queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BAMF Bobby, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Protective Bobby Singer, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena4queen/pseuds/Rowena4queen
Summary: Castiel is a lawyer, working cases pro bono for those who need his help.A case of domestic violence sets him on edge, even more so once he meets his client in person for the first time- he knows that man. It's not like he could have ever forgotten Dean Winchester, he was his first love after all.





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I started a few weeks ago and now finished due to my "I don't know how to start the next chapter of holding on for dear life"- crisis. I hope you like it, there was no beta, so if you spot mistakes please let me know :)  
> Also: Read the tags! This fic is partially really dark so... yeah.  
> Enjoy reading!

_19.10.2006_    

   

Dear Mr. Novak,   

A colleague of mine has recommended you to me, claiming you would help pro bono in form of E-Mails should someone in need have a question concerning the law. Considering your specialisation on marriage and divorce, I decided to contact you to ask for your advice.   

I'm writing on behalf of a friend of mine who is stuck in an abusive marriage. He says that he considers himself lucky if a black eye and a split lip is all he sports. Yesterday, he spilled coffee. He hasn't left his room since, but I saw him earlier. It's bad.    

He doesn't file for divorce because he is afraid of losing their daughter, and considering that he has no contact to his family, no job and barely any friends- his husband made sure of these things- I feel pained to admit that his worries are justified.    

Does he yet have chances to gain sole custody? Would evidence of his husband's behaviour help him in court?   

Thank you for your time, sincerely,   

Robert Singer   

   

* * *

  
   

 _21.10.2006_    

   

Dear Mr. Singer,   

I'm glad you turned to me for legal consult, yet I'm afraid that there is not a lot I can do if your friend doesn't act for himself. In the end, it depends on him alone how his future will turn out- his and his daughter's.   

My advice is torn between being a lawyer and having already met partners that were accused of domestic violence in earlier cases. Of course, evidence would help in case of a divorce, not only financially and not only to gain the custody of their child, but mostly it could ensure that they would be granted the safety they deserve. On the other hand, such an act of defiance could trigger even more abuse- should you or your friend decide in favour of surveillance, I want you to be careful! Nothing is more provoking to those people than to feel their power slip like this.   

There are ways to ensure the custody of a child, but the best one is if one of the partners is ruled unfit to be a parent. This is the case in abusive relationships, if the parents endanger the child, if they suffer under an addiction or are convicted because of a crime. Therefore, your friend shouldn't worry about his own environment- judges always try not to separate a child from their parent, and they are ready to help to ensure stability if it is for the child's sake. Yet, this attitude is also why it is rare for them to forbid every contact between a parent and a child. Hard, distinct evidence would be necessary for such a harsh ruling.   

I'm sure you understand the dilemma here, whatever way your friend choses, I wish you and him good luck. He can be lucky to have a friend like you, somebody who looks after him. I hope he and his daughter find safety in whatever he will chose.    

Sincerely, C. Novak   

  

* * *

   
   

 _25.10.2006_    

   

Dear Mr. Novak,   

Thank you for your answer to Robert Singer. Bobby hasn't told me that he wrote you until he showed me your response, and I want to express my gratitude. As of now, I don't have access to my own E-Mail address, so I depend on Bobby being the medium between us.    

He is also the one who did some research on which evidence is accepted in court and how to hide and disguise a camera or a recorder. I try to lay low, for Emma's sake, until we have enough.    

Sincerely, D. Milton   

 

* * *

 

 _26.10.2006_    

   

Dear Mr. Milton,   

I'm glad I could help. It would ease my mind if you could keep me up to date, I'd be glad to help you if that's needed.    

Either way, you can be proud of yourself, Mr. Milton. What you decided to do proves that you are a good parent and I'm sure every judge will see that the same way.   

Sincerely, C. Novak   

 

* * *

  
   

 _18.11.2006_    

   

Dear Mr. Novak,   

I’m not sure if you remember Mr. Milton’s case but he's in desperate need of help.  

Things have escalated yesterday. Would you take Mr. Milton's case and officially represent him as his lawyer? He can't stay here.   

Sincerely, Bobby Singer   

 

* * *

 

   

 _18.11.2006_    

   

Mr. Singer,   

I have to admit that I was worried, I haven't heard from Mr. Milton or you again. My address is written underneath. Come by on Saturday, I have no further plans and I'd be glad to at least listen. We'll then decide for a further procedure.  

Sincerely, C. Novak 


	2. Exodus

Castiel paced up and down in his apartment. It was already a quarter past four, fifteen minutes after their appointed meeting, and he was worried.  

Meeting a lawyer was risky for his potential client, he knew that. He could only hope that Mr. Milton was safe. That his husband hadn’t found out.  

Castiel sighed and looked out of the window for the dozen’s time. And indeed, he was lucky: A sleek black car pulled into his driveway, a sharp contrast to the modern apartment complex he lived in. It was old-fashioned, could even be described  as antique, but somehow also very authentic.   

Castiel nearly hummed in anticipation and curiosity to meet Mr. Milton.  

The man who got out of the car was not what he had imagined. He must have been in his late fifties, a gruff expression underlined by his gruff beard. He wore a suit, or at least some parts of it, he must have lost the jacket and the tie in his vehicle. The man went around the car to the back door, bent over and a few seconds later straightened back up, this time with a child, a toddler in his arms.  

Not wanting to seem like a creep, Castiel left his spot on the window. This man didn’t seem like the Mr. Milton he had heard from, but the child would fit...  

The doorbell ripped Castiel out of his thoughts. So this was Mr. Milton. Without checking he pressed the button that would open the main door and went to the door of his apartment to greet his possible client as he came up the stairs.  

“Mr. Milton, I presume?”, he asked, stretching out his hand.  

The man shook his head and changed the toddler from one hip to the other to have a free arm and accept the other’s hand: “Bobby Singer, I’m the one who wrote to you about the boy’s situation.”  

That was an unusual turn of events, but Castiel decided to go with it, at least until they were in the privacy of his home. He was sure Mr. Milton had a reason not to be there in that moment.  

“And you must be Miss Emma? Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m Castiel Novak.”, he introduced himself, leaning slightly towards the giggling toddler who shyly hid her face in Bobby’s chest. The older man just laughed softly.  

“Come on inside, I’m sure we have a lot to talk about. Would you like something to drink?”, Castiel asked, stepping to the side to let Mr. Singer inside. “Just have a seat on the couch, if you’re alright with the informality.”  

“That’s fine, thank you”, Bobby answered, placing Emma on his lap as he sat down. “I’m sure you’re asking yourself why her Daddy isn’t here.”  

Castiel smiled a bit at the way the toddler reacted to her father’s name being said, it was like her whole face lit up and she instantly looked around to search him.  

“He’ll come by later”, Mr. Singer went on. “I just didn’t want to deny him any sleep with everything that’s happened lately, his alarm should wake him about now and he’ll be here in around twenty minutes. Also, I've hoped I could talk to you before. You know, warn you a bit.”  

“That’s very considerate of you, Mr. Singer”, Castiel stated, his respect for this man increasing minutely.  

“Just Bobby is fine.”  

“Well, so is Castiel. Now, what would you like to tell me about Mr. Milton?”  

“First of all, not to call him that. Mr. Milton is his husband, that’s _Michael_ ”, Bobby practically spat out. A look at the child in his arms made him soften his expression and his voice. “It would be better if you call him Dean.”  

“I like that name”, Castiel admitted, for a second remembering who had made him like it. It was amazing how one name would still make him apply the same positive character traits to a strange person that he has experienced with the one Dean back then. Castiel cleared his throat trying to forget that memory. It had been nearly a decade but it still filled him with nostalgia to think about that summer. “Was it Dean who wanted to leave his husband this time or was he forced by the circumstances?”  

“It was just a question of time until he was going to leave Michael. Planned was his birthday, so we’d have enough time to prepare everything, but Michael has found out. He stumbled across one of the camera’s, confronted Dean, said some awful things. I’m glad the boy is out of there now.”, Bobby murmured, visibly angered.  

“And his daughter? Have they talked about what’s going to happen to her?”, Castiel asked. The last thing this Dean would need was a case of kidnapping his own child against him.  

The other man hesitated, then he sighed and carefully covered the girl’s ears: “You have to understand that Emma was never their daughter. She was always Dean’s little girl.   

Michael and Dean have been married for five years. It started as it always does, with them being happy and teeth rottenly sweet and so on- or at least that’s how it looked. Michael started to isolate Dean, talked him out of teaching once be finished college, talked him out of meeting his friends, talked him out of meeting his brother. They tried, again and again, but in the end they seemed to give up. Dean didn’t even see what happened, he had his husband to keep him busy in his golden cage. And first, he even believed that Michael was sorry he had hit him, that it would be the last time, that he loved him.   

It took him a trip to the hospital because of a concussion he got when he _accidentally_ fell down the stairs to realise what the reality looked like. And he realised that he had no one to help, no financial stability- he psychologically _and_ financially depended on Michael. The following months were awful, for everyone.   

You see, Michael is really rich, he has staff for everything. I’m his chauffeur, it’s how I met Dean. Or I was his chauffeur. The staff loved Dean, everybody who meets him loves him, but he just seemed to... waste away. He nearly tried to kill himself. Tried to jump off the roof.   

Michael realised that he needed a new way to busy Dean, so he adopted Emma. You’d be amazed how quick an adoption can happen if you transfer the right amount of money to the right person’s bank account. Anyway, the little lady came to them fourteen months ago, in the slender age of four months, and she has practically saved Dean from himself. On the other side, she also made him more vulnerable, gave Michael new points to attack if Dean disobeyed, a new life he could threaten. In the end, she’s the reason why Dean leaves Michael, and they both know it.   

That Michael has yelled that he never wanted her and he wouldn’t hesitate to let her take her daddy’s place proofed just how much of an awful person he actually is. The only reason he’d want her would be to hurt Dean, but considering that I have taped that argument yesterday where he said exactly that, the chances that any court would approve of him should be slim.”  

Castiel gulped. Cases of domestic violence always made him feel uneasy, made him shiver in disgust of these twisted humans, but this one was even worse. He was just glad he could help this Dean, he thought, pulling himself together. He turned back to Bobby: “And how have his actions against Dean shown themselves?”  

Not like he really wanted to know.  

“I have to admit that I have never seen it. I have heard Michael scream, I have heard Dean whimper in pain, I have heard the bangs from their private rooms. And I have seen Dean afterwards. He never allowed me to do anything, never allowed me to be too close when he was this vulnerable. He doesn’t talk about what has happened to him, but… I have the records he made, his medical records and photographs of him. I’m not allowed to look at them, but he told me to give them to you. He’d do everything to keep his little girl”, Bobby sighed, pulling his hands from the child’s ears to which she responded with an excited giggle.  

“He sounds like an astonishing person, I’d be glad to represent him”, Castiel stated, watching the older man play with the toddler.  

Bobby looked up, his gaze soft: “There is just one more problem- Dean doesn’t have money. Michael took that power from him a long time ago. The staff has saved a bit to help him, so he could at least get the necessary things, but even if he will soon find a job, he still depends on you to win the case to be able to pay you. I know that’s probably not what you-“  

“Don’t worry about it”, Castiel interrupted with a smile. “I take a few pro bono cases every year, how could I say no to someone as charming as Miss Emma?”  

The girl looked at him with big eyes. She might not understand what this was about, but she instantly felt the attention shifting to her. Giggling she held out her hands to Castiel and made happy noises.  

“Thanks, Castiel”, Bobby whispered, and when the lawyer looked up he could see tears shimmering in the gruff man’s eyes. “We’re all so glad Dean is getting away from that asshole.”  

Castiel straightened again, back to business now: “I can believe that. Could you tell me a few things about his current living arrangements?”  

“He lives with me; I have a flat just a few minutes away. He has no job, but as I told you he studied to become a teacher, and he’d be a damn good one, too. That’s about all there is.” Bobby grunted.  

“Alright, that’s a good start. Is your home big enough for him and Emma or only a temporary solution?”  

“I’m afraid it’s only temporary, the couch isn’t a place I want him to stay. The boy deserves a home.”  

Castiel sighed: “Okay, so there are a few points we need to make sure of before we start the battle over custody. It’s great that Dean has college education, this proves that he has a potential financial stability. A place to live could be an issue right now, but we’ll figure something out. The most important point is that he has support from the people close to him. Is there a chance his family would help him? Or any of his former friends? Anyone else from the staff?”  

“Dean is a good person, people generally tend to like him. At least half of the staff has his back and is ready to witness in court if necessary. From what I understood, he has a brother and a mother somewhere in Kansas. They called a few years ago to tell Dean that his father had died. Dean wanted to fly out to the funeral, Michael somehow broke the boy's legs. Both of them. I haven’t heard from his family ever since. And his friends… I’m sure they’d welcome him back with open arms. They were a nice group, I met them a few times, and they seemed to know what Dean’s marriage was built on even before he realized. I’m still in contact with a few of them, they helped me with hiding the cameras, so it shouldn’t be a problem from their side. No, the problem will be Dean. He won’t think he’s worthy to have them as friends anymore.”  

“Excuse me?”Castiel exclaimed in shock, letting his professional mask slip.  

“Michael’s brain-washing”, was all Bobby answered.   

“That’s awful. That poor- “  

The doorbell interrupted them.  

Bobby and Castiel shared a meaningful look, before the lawyer stood up and went to the interphone.  

“Novak”  

“Ehm, hello, I’m not sure if that’s the right address, I’m Dean, I mean-“  

“Hello, Dean. Why don’t you come up? Bobby and your daughter are already waiting for you”, Castiel interrupted the rambling man softly, pushing the buzzer.  

“Thanks”, was the whispered answer.  

Castiel turned to Bobby, nodded in silent understanding, and followed by him went to open the door to his apartment. He let the older man stand in front of him, wanted Dean to see his daughter before he was confronted with himself.   

The first thing he could see of Dean was his head as he went up the stairs, bowed, hiding his face. He saw the expensive suit, not quite covering how thin the man was, how lean. His hands were scarred, balled into fists, tense as his whole demeanor. Only when he reached the top flight of the stairs he looked up, and while his face instantly relaxed when he saw his daughter in Bobby's arms, Castiel tensed even more.  

Dean's face was covered by a large bruise, reaching from his eye to his chin. An ugly cut marked his other cheek. His lip was split. He was pale, unhealthily so.   

Yet, this wasn't what caught Castiel's view. It was his eyes. And how they lit up when he reached for his daughter.   

It was the freckles he could see shining under the blesses.   

It was the smile that he hadn't seen in over seven years.  

Castiel's knees suddenly felt very weak, even more so once Dean's eyes landed on him. There was no doubt. This was _his_ Dean. His first love, first serious boyfriend, first heartbreak. 

And somebody has hurt him. Somebody has hurt _his_ Dean.  

"Cas?" 

 


	3. Leviticus

"Dean", Cas exhaled.  

"You two know each other?", Bobby interjected, handing Emma to Dean, who just then snapped out of his shock.  

"That's a long story", Cas said shortly, his eyes never leaving Dean, who cradled his daughter close to him. "Would you like to come in?"  

Dean gave him a shy smile, whimpered when he remembered the pain it inflicted on his face: "Thanks, Cas."  

Cas echoed the sad smile and stepped aside, so Dean could follow Bobby inside. They didn't touch, but he would have sworn, the air shifted when his old love passed him. God, he never thought he would see him again.  

They settled back on the couch, Dean busying himself with Emma, pointedly avoiding Cas' gaze.   

"Bobby, that's Cas. I told you about him once, remember?", he said quietly, softly, without looking up.  

Bobby's eyes became round: "Cas as in your first boyfriend who you still pine after? The one you met in Greece at your trip after you finished high school?"  

"That's him", Dean whispered blushing. Castiel couldn't keep his eyes off him.  

Dean looked grown up, bigger, and hurt.    

“Well at least I understand what you meant with dreamy”, Bobby huffed. “Your Prince Charming wants to represent you, pro bono.” 

This finally made Dean look up, made him stare at Cas who tried to look as non-threatening and small as possible. The last thing he wanted was to lose Dean again. 

“You would do that?”, the younger man asked wide-eyed, his face an abstract mirror of his eighteen year old, innocent self, back then on the beaches of Greece. 

Cas answered with a soft smile: “Of course, I would. And your chances are quite promising, too. I haven’t looked through the records yet, but from what Bobby has told me you are on a very good way.” 

“You mean I have a chance to get Ems? How?”, Dean sounded even more astonished. 

“There are several criteria courts check. On one hand, it won’t be hard to prove your husband unfit to be a parent.” Castiel saw Dean flinch, but he kept going: “Also, you have good conditions to build yourself a better life. You have college education that should quickly grant you a job, you have a home, at least temporary, and…" 

Castiel hesitated, glanced to Bobby, who nodded. 

"And you'll need a social safety net." 

Dean huffed an exhausted breath: "So all I'll need will be money, a home and friends? Yeah, awesome." 

And he crouched over Emma, pulling her close to his chest. Castiel saw his desperate expression, saw him pulling together, saw this strange version of that man who he had once known so well. 

"Stop that. You have to fight now, fight for Emma, fight for yourself. Those things aren't actually that hard, at least not with Bobby's and my help. We can help you applicate for schools, you know that teachers are always needed. You already have a place to stay, and every court will value that as a first attempt, and even if they think of it as unfit they would help you, not damn you because of it. That's how far we can go. Now, it's your turn. Call your family, call your friends from back then, go to one of the groups organized to talk to people who can help you psychologically and show the court that you're coping. We help you with everything we can do, but these are the things you have to do yourself. For Emma's sake. Okay?", he asked, fixing the other with a stern stare.  

He already started to worry that he might have been too harsh with Dean, especially considering his background, when a smile graced his lips, echoed by himself. 

"Thanks, Cas. I tend to forget that this is a process. Step for step, and so on." 

"Step for step", Cas agreed softly. 

"I just... where do I start? And what do I do when they don't want to talk me? I have hurt them, I shouldn't-", Dean started to ramble again, but Bobby interrupted him. 

"Stop it, boy. Who do you think helped me with all the technical stuff? Who helped me hide the cameras? And who gave me the tips to keep you safe? Who told me how to look after Emma when you couldn't?" 

Dean's eyes became wide in shock: "You were in contact with them? All these years?" 

"You didn't think they would just give you up, did you, idjit? Nah, Queen Charlie regularly asks about her beloved handmaiden", Bobby groused with a wink. Castiel was confused, but this was about Dean and he seemed to understand so he kept quiet. "Benny owns a security firm, so he was the first one to offer advice and devices to tape the bastard. And Jess is a nurse now. She loves Emma, always had the best tips when I looked after her." 

"But why...?", Dean trailed off. 

"Because they love you, you idjit! We all do! They knew you needed help but couldn't reach them, so they stayed in the background. You won't believe how happy Charlie will be to hear your voice again.", Bobby scolded.  

Dean suddenly didn't look that lost anymore: "They forgave me?" 

"It's so typically you, Charlie always asks me the same. She was the one who introduced you to _him_ after all." 

"But that was different, she didn't know-" 

"Boy, that girls just wants to hear your voice. Call her. Do it now. We wait for you.", Bobby said firmly, but with a smile playing around his lips. 

"You can go to the room next door if you want some privacy", Castiel chimed in, happy to see Dean relax, even if it was just slightly.  

Dean nodded gratefully and took the phone Bobby offered him. He stood up, hesitated, then he sat back down.  

"I don't really want to be alone doing this", he admitted shyly. "Is that okay for you?" 

And to Castiel's astonishment he addressed both of them, Bobby and Cas. They nodded, Dean dialed, he put the phone on speakers and laid it on the coffee table between them.  

"Queen of Moondoor talking, how can I help you?", a happy voice chimed out of the phone. 

Dean gulped, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and whispered: "Charlie?" 

"Yep, that's my name. And you are...?", the woman answered, sounding a bit more serious now. 

"It's... it's Dean. Hey, Charlie.", Dean rasped. 

Silence followed, penetrated the room. Dean became more and more rigid with every second that passed, and Bobby and Cas shared concerned looks. 

Then, after half a minute without a reaction, the woman whispered with a quiet, shaking voice: "Dean? My Dean? My beloved handmaiden?" 

Dean couldn't hold the tears back anymore now: "Yes, your majesty. I'm _so_ happy to hear your voice again, Charlie, I am so, so sorry-" 

"Don't you dare say you're sorry when I'm the one who messed up your life", interrupted an equally sniffling voice.  

"But I made my own choices, Charlie!" 

"No, you didn't. We all know that the evil magician had you under his spell. That wasn't you Dean." 

Castiel cast a questioning look at Bobby, was that some kind of a metaphor, but Bobby only rolled his eyes and mouthed _Nerds._  

"Well, he has no more power over me now.", Dean responded, his voice still shaking but also slightly proud. 

Cas smiled, Dean was okay now. He didn't need him there right now, but should have some privacy, he decided, so he got up and went to the kitchen to get some drinks.  

Dean flashed him a small, thankful smile on his way out. 

It might not have been the same flashing smile he fell in love with back then, yet it warmed Cas' heart.  

 

_He had been twenty-one years old, and after years of stupid jobs and saving money he had decided to take a summer free from law school and go to Europe with his friends, to Greece to be exact._

_Dean had been eighteen and just celebrated his high school diploma with some friends of his own. The two groups met one night on the beach, shared a campfire, shared their food and shared their stories._  

 _Cas and Dean both wanted the last beer, it was how they met. Instead, they ended up talking, kissing, cuddling, discussing Dean's passion for literature, Cas' wish to help people once he finished school. The beer had been long forgotten._  

_The two groups decided to continue their travel together, and they had the time of their lives._

_At least, until Dean's father had called, and a friend of him had answered and said that Dean was with his boyfriend. After overhearing a harsh, yelling voice on the other end of the phone, Cas spent the rest of the night holding Dean, comforting him after his unvoluntary outing._  

 _Dean and his group were gone the next morning. He had left a letter, apologizing and thanking Cas. Cas still had that letter in a box under his bed._  

 

It took him quite some time to get everything from the kitchen; especially the cookies he searched for Emma were well hidden, a precaution he must have done before one of his brother's visits. When he came back to the living room, a tray with cookies and milk for Emma, water and coffee for Bobby and Dean, and tea for himself, Dean had ended his call and was chatting animatedly with Bobby. He smiled when he caught sight of Castiel. 

"I'll meet Charlie later, and if that goes well, Benny might come, too, and Jess. The old group meets once a week and they invited me.", he said proudly. 

"That's great, Dean", Cas mirrored his smile. 

Dean hesitated, then he asked: "Do you remember them? From back then, in Greece?" 

"They were there, too? I must admit, not by name, but my mind has also been quite occupied back then with other things. How do they look? Maybe I can remember them like that, from their looks?" 

Dean smiled at that: "Charlie is the redhead, she tried to explain to you the differences between Star Wars and Star Trek." 

"The one who had this massive crush on the Greek girl and you wanted her to flirt with her but she said she'd just mess it up!", Castiel said with excitement. "She was so nervous she was short before buying a headset so you could tell her what to say." 

Dean laughed at that: "Exactly! And Benny Lafitte-" 

"Of course I remember Benny, he had this epic bike we stole one night. He was so not pleased with that", Castiel giggled. 

"Not to interrupt your happy bonding time", Bobby interjected. "But this little lady here needs a diaper change and some nap-time. I can go look after her if you two want to keep talking." 

Cas looked at Dean, saw his inner fight, the longing looks he cast to his daughter and the questioning glances directed to himself. 

Dean deserved some time with his daughter, Cas decided. They'd meet again soon. 

"Go home, Dean", he said with a soft smile. "Meet with Charlie, enjoy the time with Emma, live your freedom. If it's okay for you I'd like to have your number so we can get in contact again. You should soon fill out the files, but I'd also like to get to you know you again, if you wanted that?" 

"I'd love that", Dean beamed. "Thanks, Cas." 

He got up, and hesitated for a second, as if he wondered if it was okay to hug him, but then Dean just raised his hand in an awkward little wave. Cas reciprocated the gesture and while Dean wrote down a phone number under which he could reach him, shook Bobby's hand.  

The older man smiled and mouthed _Thanks_ , as he pulled his hand back. 

Castiel could only smile, too. 

 

Later, when Dean, Bobby and Dean had left, Castiel looked through the files Bobby had left. 

His good mood disappeared. 

He started with the medical files. Records about broken bones, bruises and cuts were the easy part. Castiel tensed when he read about wounds in more intimate areas, understanding how far the abuse really went. When he read about Dean being in a coma for a month, him being brought to the hospital under drugs he denied taking, he felt sick. 

The pictures made everything worse. They reached back to the early years of their marriage, showed the process of a healthy, broad-shouldered, bright-eyed Dean to the pale, skinny, shy man he'd seen earlier. Bruises replaced bruises, cuts healed, casts around his arms or legs disappeared just to make place for new ones.  

The worst was the look in Dean's eyes. The desperation that chased away the brightness. 

Castiel closed the file with the pictures before having seen all of them. 

The records and tapes were what made him break. 

 

A tall man leaned over Dean, beat him to a pulp. 

Dean cowering on the floor, while a wave of insults washed over him.  

Dean unconscious and bound to a bed and the man coming closer predatorily- 

Cas shut his laptop before the scene could continue.  

 

He had already decided that he was going to help Dean. But now, as he has seen what that monster did to Dean, he was determined.

He wouldn't allow Dean to be hurt again. 


	4. Numeri

The case was decided on a bright day in March.  

The sun shone from a blue sky, the birds were chirping, the kids were playing at a playground that was next to the court building. 

It was awful. 

Castiel was tense, as he got out of his car. Over the last months, he and Dean became closer and closer, establishing a friendship both of them were more than thankful for. His case had become more than a case he worked on, seeing how Cas was determined to win this for Dean. 

His meeting with Michael back then, at the beginning of the divorce, made his determination even stronger. He was nearly thrown out of the courthouse for attacking that dick. Whoopsie daisy. 

Now, as the judge was going to declare his verdict, everybody came to the courthouse. 

Cas greeted Dean with a reassuring hug and Emma with a kiss on her forehead. He really came to love the little angel over the last months.  

He shook Bobby's hand, Sam's hand, Mary's hand. Having Dean's family reunited had been a hard task, and it took a lot of support and many talks from Bobby and Cas to give Dean the confidence to call his mother and his brother. They flew over just a week after the phone call, and as Mary held her granddaughter for the first time nobody could really hold back their tears anymore. It had been worth it. 

The same had happened with Dean's friends, who Castiel greeted with a nod. What made them worry most back then, Dean's social structure, had turned out to be the easiest part of their plans, seeing how everybody was too happy to have Dean back in their lives to be mad at him. 

The job part had been harder, especially considering that Dean hadn't had any practice at all. After months of trying without success, the court had finally intervened, helping him out. Coming school year, Dean was going to start teaching Literature at a middle school.  

It was the apartment that was the most stressful for Dean after all. His family asked him to move back to Kansas with them, which he firmly denied. He had a life here. Castiel went with him to see apartments, which turned out to be a bust and demoralising as hell. In the end, it was Charlie who had the solution- her roommate had just moved out, the flat was in the center of town, the rent was managable and most of all, Charlie loved Emma and looking after her, granting Dean some well-earned free time. 

Dean had become better. Things were tense, somehow awkward in November, especially when his anxieties became more and more of a topic. He was getting help now, professionally and by his friends, and Cas couldn’t even begin to describe how proud he was. With every glimpse of the Dean he had met back then, all those years ago, he became more and more resolute to win this case. 

Now, as the little group of people entered the courthouse, Dean and Cas leading, the tension was nearly palpable. Under normal circumstances Cas was sure that this case was won. There should be no case any judge would allow Michael any contact with Dean or Emma. 

But these weren’t normal circumstances, after all it was Michael they fought again. Slimy, rich, manipulative Michael who turned out to be a better actor than most Oscar-winners. He hadn’t let his mask slip once, presented himself as the victim of Dean’s sexual preferences, accused them of lying and claimed that all he wanted was his daughter. When, in the end, it showed that he knew neither her middle name -Grace- nor her birthday -May second, just like Sam- Cas had hoped he had convinced judge Turner. 

They went up the stairs, through the door, to the room they had always been in so far. Several people already occupied some seats, but their group stayed together, seated directly behind Dean and Cas. It was ten minutes until the judge was going to return from his lunch break, enough time for Michael to come over and bang his fist on the table Cas and Dean were sitting at.  

Cas had just looked through the papers again, preparing himself mentally, so he hadn’t seen Dean go rigid. As the bang ripped him from his concentration, as he saw Dean shaking, hunching together, he instantly got up from the chair, matching Michael in height. 

“You sleezy little bitch, don’t think that if you win it would mean anything. The girl is mine, just as you are, and I don’t allow my pets to flee”, the predator hissed, making Dean tremble even more. 

“Mr. Milton, the court forbad any contact between you and my mandator, you’d be wise to follow their orders”, Castiel snapped. He glanced back and saw Charlie already on her way to calm Dean, instantly relaxing slightly himself. 

“As if it made a difference what I do now. Dean is mine, and if all my education so far hasn’t worked, maybe it’s time to use a different approach. You wouldn’t want sweet Emma Grace to be hurt because of your selfishness, would you, Dean?”, Michael spit out, eying his ex-husband with murderous eyes. 

Castiel tensed, ready to fight. Why weren’t the orderlies doing anything? He glanced behind Michael to see none other than judge Turner stand there, listening intently, nodding at Castiel to silently tell him to keep going. Castiel tried very hard to stop the grin from spreading in his face. 

“Did you just threaten to hurt your own daughter in case Dean doesn’t become your slave again?”, he asked as calmly as he could. Judge Turner smirked, appreciating that the young lawyer got his hint. 

“She’s mine, I can do with her whatever I want. And on every second weekend I will make thorough use of that right… Unless of course Dean comes to an understanding of how foolish his disobedience was and thoroughly apologizes. I would still have to punish him severely, of course, but at least little Emma won’t have to take his place.” 

Castiel wanted nothing more than to beat that arrogant smirk out of the bastard’s face, and judge Turner seemed to realize it, because he nodded to one of the police officers to break their dispute and went to sit behind his desk. 

Choosing to ignore the snarling Michael, Castiel turned to Dean, who only now began to calm down. He leaned towards him, a hand on his arm, and whispered in the other’s ear: “Don’t worry, the judge heard every word the idiot has just said. There’s no way he’ll get anything else than an order to stay away from both of you.” 

Dean looked up at him with wide, unbelieving eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but the judge started talking and they turned their attention to him. 

“There is no court that likes to forbid a parent every contact with their child. We believe that healthy relationships between parents and children are essential for their further development. A ban would only become negative for all parties involved-“ 

Dean tensed again, Michael smirked in their direction, Cas balled his hands to fists- 

“At least under normal circumstances. These here are not normal circumstances”, judge Turner said with a stern look to Michael, echoing Cas' thoughts from earlier. 

“The idea of giving a child into the care of a person like you is one that all of my colleagues, including me, resent. What I have heard not only five minutes ago just supported my decision of giving the sole custody to Mr. Dean Winchester. He will also be allowed to file a restraining order against Mr. Michael Milton for him and his family. In five years, you can renegotiate, Mr. Milton, but believe me if I tell you that the chances for a win are very slim for you either way. Your file is marked by this case, by all the evidence we have, and frankly, you should be glad that Mr. Winchester doesn’t sue you for your repeated actions against him. A word of advice, boy- let it rest.” 

And without waiting for Michael to start complaining, the judge got up and left the room, not without winking at the assembled Winchester clan with a small smile. 

Castiel, in shock, slowly turned to Dean who mirrored the gesture. They stared at each ither silently before Dean lurched forwards to wrap Cas in a bone-crushing hug. 

“You did it”, he whispered. “You did it!” 

“No, Dean, _we_ did it”, Cas responded with a smile and turned around to see Dean’s fanily approaching them, huge grins on their faces. 

Dean instantly took Emma from his mother’s hip, whirled her around in the air, laughing as Castiel had never seen him laugh in the past months. His heart bloomed at the sound, at the view of Dean and his daughter finally being free.  

People hugged, congratulated them, shook their hands. They didn’t even realize that Michael had left the room without saying anything further, threating them again. 

It worried Cas. 

“Dean”, he whispered to his friend. “As much as I don’t want to ruin your celebration, you  should file that restraining order right now. Come on, just to be sure.” 

Dean nodded and handed Emma to Sam, telling the group that they should wait for them outside. 

 

Once Dean and Castiel came out of the courthouse, their group of family and friends cheered and clapped for them. The enthusiasm after the big win was nearly palpable, the heaviness that had fallen from their shoulders visible. Dean and Cas smiled to each other and went over. 

It was Dean who started talking: "Alright guys, anybody hungry? What do you say, how about we celebrate our win with a good meaty burger?" 

Everybody agreed, and quickly they reached an agreement on which restaurant they should go to. The group already made their way to their cars as Dean, Emma on his hip, held Cas back: "Why don't you go ahead, I'd like a word with Cas in private." 

"Sure, honey. Do you want us to take Emma?", Mary chimed in.  

Dean instinctively grabbed Emma tighter, and Cas soothingly laid a hand on his arm. He answered for Dean: "Thank you, Mary, but we're happy to have her with us." 

She smiled, although a bit sad, nodded, and followed the others. 

"Thanks for that", Dean whispered, cradling Emma softly against his chest. "Want to walk a bit?" 

They made their way to the park, watching the children play on the playground that was next to the courthouse. Dean smiled. 

"You know, one day, Emma will play like this, too. She will be a happy, normal child", he said, and looked at Cas as they stopped walking. "And all that thanks to you. Thank you, Cas. Thank you a thousand times!" 

"Dean, it was an honor for me. But I can't accept that compliment, this here, your daughter's happiness, it's your work! I know that the last months were really hard for you, but you kept fighting. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and I admire you. You are the best father Emma could ever wish for and you shouldn't-" 

Before he could say anything more, there were soft lips covering his own. He instinctively closed his eyes, leaned into the touch as Dean kissed him so softly, and yet with so much passion. Damn' he had missed this, Cas thought, as he wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him closer, careful not to hurt the toddler between them. This was even so much better than he had imagined! 

A giggling Emma, petting at their faces and making squishy kissing noises, made them pull back, smiling shyly at each other, laughing at the child that was practically bathing in their attention. 

Dean looked back up from his daughter, looked Cas in the eyes, and whispered: "Cas, would you maybe... Would you like to go out with me some time?" 

"Are you sure, Dean? Is this what you want?", Cas asked after a moment of silence, suddenly worried he might have made Dean feel like he was obligated to thank him like this. "You know that I don't expect anything like that from you, do you?" 

Dean's smile dimmed, but only slightly: "Of course I know that, Cas. I don't do this for you, to be honest. For once in my life, I want to be selfish. I want you back. I want to be happy again, like I was back then in Greece, like I was despite everything that has happened during the last few months, the last years. I want you, Cas." 

Cas could only stare at him. Stare for another second. Then, he lifted his hand, laid it on Dean's cheek. "Oh, Dean", he sighed, a dopey smile gracing his lips. 

Dean smiled, too, and leaned in to give him another kiss. Grabby toddler hands on their faces reminded them of their audience, and they laughed at Emma's offended face. 

"Don't worry, Ems, you will always be the center of our attention", Cas chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. He turned to Dean. "Shall we go search the others? I know the first date is a bit early for the whole meet the family gig, but you know... I'm just heads over heel for you." 

Dean laughed and bumped him softly: "Let's go, you dork."   
 


	5. Deuteronomium

 

_August 2016_  

 

Dean groaned as the phone just kept ringing, and cuddled closer to his husband. 

Cas chuckled: "You know, ignoring it won't make it go away." 

"Maybe one of the girls will answer it", Dean huffed. "Either way, it's probably someone from your work again. We're on a vacation, why is Ion not getting that?" 

"You know he has to call, he's my assistant after all. The good thing is", and Cas leaned down do kiss Dean, who's head was currently nestled in his lap, "that we don’t have to answer." 

Dean huffed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the campfire they had built on the beach, while Castiel had his eyes on Emma and Claire. Their eleven and eight year old daughters were playing in the sea, the last rays of sunshine painting them in an intensive, dark light. Their third child, the two year old Ben, laid safely curled up in front of Dean's chest, sleeping deeply.   

Castiel sighed contently and leaned back, his hands combing through Dean's hair.  

The phone ringing stopped. 

And started again. 

And stopped again. 

It was Claire's call that made them sit up, Dean stretching and yawning. "Daddy, Papa, it's uncle Bobby. He wants to talk to you." 

"Thanks, sweetheart", Dean said smiling and accepted the phone from her hands, held it up to his ear. "Hey, Bobby, how are you?" 

Castiel couldn't stop himself from smiling, too.

He suddenly pictured their young selves, just barely adults, sitting at this exact beach in Greece at a campfire and enjoying the sunset. He remembered Dean's father calling, remembered him freaking out because of his accidental outing. And not for the first time he thought about waking up alone the next morning. 

Then again, look at them now. Their beer cans were switched for juice boxes, the silence of the evening penetrated by children's laughter, their romantic intimacy replaced by their children. 

They couldn't be happier.  

And now, as Dean's father figure called, and he proudly told him about how he had been snorkeling early that day with the girls, how Cas had looked after Ben and how they were now enjoying the evening, Cas couldn't help but smile proudly at his husband. 

Dean had come from a long way, fighting his anxieties, his insecurities and his trust issues. The first few years of their relationship had been hard for both of them, as they were trying to cope with their own problems while proofing Dean's family that Cas wasn't Michael.  

It was moments like this one right here that they had worked so hard for. And it had been so damn worth it. 

A frown suddenly marked Dean's face, and he clutched the phone tighter, got up and walked along the beach. Cas wondered whether he should follow him, but Dean kept going, talking to Bobby. He would come back should he need his husband's support. 

Cas sighed, hoping that whatever it was that disrupted their vacation like this was truly important. 

As the las rays of the sun disappeared, he called for his daughters to get out of the water and dry, and picked Ben up to wrap him in a warm blanket. Dean had always been the relaxed parent, but Cas? He'd wrap their kids in cotton if Dean just let him. 

Emma and Claire laid down next to him, asking their Papa to explain the star constellations to them.  

They were asleep next to Ben by the time Dean returned. He immediately went over to his husband, leaning against him, searching his contact. They were silent for a while, until Dean was ready to share and whispered: "Michael is dead." 

Cas was shocked: "What? Has Bobby said that? What happened?" 

"Bobby and Rufus, you know, judge Turner, somehow became friends; he is the one who has told him. Apparently, Michael was in deep financial problems, already before we met. Money laundering, drugs, tax evasion- he got sentenced to ten years in prison a few months ago. Someone there seemed to have a problem with him and...", Dean shrugged, keeping his expression neutral. 

Cas carefully laid an arm around his husband, pulled him even closer. "Are you okay, Dean?" 

Dean hesitated, chewed on his bottom lip. When he finally looked up, his eyes were marked with fear. "Am I inhuman if I say that I don't really care? Because, I know I should, I lived with him for over five years after all, but... I had my closure with Michael. I don't mind him dying." 

"No, Dean. The opposite is the case, it makes you very human. I'm glad you're okay. He doesn't deserve your grief", Cas whispered. 

They stayed like this, cuddled with their kids on the beach on which they have met all those years ago. And despite everything life had thrown at them, there was nothing that could keep them from their happy ending now. 

Life hasn't always been kind to them, but at least they had each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little verse, comments and kudos are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
